1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal processing structure and a terminal processing method of a coaxial cable.
2. Background Art
A coaxial cable such as an antenna wire used in high-frequency signal transmission generally includes a core wire as a central conductor, an insulator as a dielectric with which an outer periphery of the core wire is covered, a braid as an external conductor with which an outer periphery of the dielectric is covered, and an outer sheath (also called an insulating sheath) with which an outer periphery of the braid is covered sequentially from the center toward the outside. The coaxial cable of such a configuration is provided with a coaxial connector in a distal end of the coaxial cable in order to make connection to, for example, a coaxial cable or a device of the other side. The coaxial connector has a shield terminal for coaxial cable constructed so as to earth and connect the braid to a coaxial connector of the other side and block electrical noise of electromagnetic waves, static electricity, etc.
FIG. 4 shows an example of a terminal processing structure of a coaxial cable described in Patent Literature 1.
A coaxial cable 20 includes a core wire 21, an insulator 22 with which an outer periphery of the core wire 21 is covered, a braid 23 with which an outer periphery of the insulator 22 is covered, and an outer sheath 24 with which an outer periphery of the braid 23 is covered, and a core wire exposed part in which the outer sheath 24, the braid 23 and the insulator 22 are removed to expose the core wire 21, an insulator exposed part in which the outer sheath 24 and the braid 23 are removed to expose the insulator 22, and a braid exposed part in which the outer sheath 24 is removed to expose the braid 23 are formed in a cable distal end sequentially from the distal end side.
Then, a central conductor 61 of a coaxial connector 60 is crimped to the exposed part of the core wire 21, and a braid crimp part 66 of a shield terminal 63 of the coaxial connector 60 is crimped to the exposed part of the braid 23, and an outer sheath crimp part 67 of the shield terminal 63 is crimped to the outer sheath 24. In addition, an insulator 62 is disposed between the central conductor 61 and the shield terminal 63 of the coaxial connector 60. In this case, the braid 23 is exposed from the distal end edge of the outer sheath 24, and the distal end of the braid 23 stays in a position of the front from the distal end of the insulator 22 with the braid 23 cut.
Terminal processing of this coaxial cable 20 is performed as follows. FIGS. 5A to 5C show a procedure of its processing.
First, as shown in FIG. 5A, the coaxial cable 20 whose whole is covered with the outer sheath 24 is prepared and a distal end of the coaxial cable 20 is peeled. That is, as shown in FIG. 5B, by removing the outer sheath 24, the braid 23 and the insulator 22 by predetermined dimensions, the core wire 21, the insulator 22 and the braid 23 are exposed sequentially from the distal end side of the cable. Then, as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5C, a terminal processing structure is completed by crimping the braid crimp part 66 of the shield terminal 63 to the exposed part of the braid 23 and crimping the outer sheath crimp part 67 of the shield terminal 63 to the outer sheath 24.
Also, as another example of the terminal processing structure of the coaxial cable, a terminal processing structure described in Patent Literature 2 is known. The contents of the terminal processing structure will be described using FIGS. 6A to 6C.
In this terminal processing structure, a coaxial cable 100 is connected to a coaxial connector 200 in the following manner.
That is, in this terminal processing structure, an intermediate portion of an outer sheath 101 in a distal end of the coaxial cable 100 is peeled circumferentially and an outer sheath 101A of a distal end side is pulled to an outer sheath 101B of a proximal end side and by annularly projecting a braid 102 from the portion between ends of the outer sheaths 101A, 101B of the distal end side and the proximal end side to the outside beyond an outside diameter of the outer sheaths 101A, 101B with this pull, as shown in FIG. 6A, an annular projection braid part 102A is formed and thereafter, as shown in FIG. 6B, a folded braid part 102B is formed by folding the annular projection braid part 102A in the outer sheath 101A of the distal end side so as to laminate the annular projection braid part 102A, and as shown in FIG. 6C, a braid crimp part 202 of a shield terminal 201 of the coaxial connector 200 is crimped and connected to this folded braid part 102B and also, an outer sheath crimp part 203 of the shield terminal 201 is crimped and fixed to the other outer sheath 101B in the vicinity of a terminal hook part 102C formed in a proximal end of the folded braid part 102B. In addition, in FIGS. 6A to 6C, numeral 103 is a core wire and numeral 104 is an insulator and numeral 204 is a press part and numeral 210 is a dielectric.